The Joint Connection
by Elysian Prince
Summary: NaruXHina story. Minato dies and a stranger from another planet passes near him before he passes. Rated M for Lemon in later Chapters.
1. Prequel

****

**The Joint Connection**

**I do not own Naruto Or Halo Reach. **

**I own the story and that's it. **

**Well I own two character. Noble Seven. Also called Jack. And Lilac.**

**Chapter: 1**

* * *

That was it. Reach was destroyed. No human or Spartan was left. The Covenant still roamed the planet searching for those who had hidden and eliminate them. Or was there?

Noble Seven. A hidden member of the Noble squad. Jack they called him. He had been deep underground during te whole ordeal. It was made of 15 scientists trying to build a teleprotation portal. "Jack! Help me out with this!" said a woman. Jack ran over to help her and lifted the incredibly heavy power cell to the power station.

The power cell was in it's place and everything was set up. "Jack. You are the only one to go throught this portal to see if it will go anywhere." said a man. Jack said, "Alright. But what if this teleports me to a Coveant controlled world?" Jack replied. "Here." said another man. He handed Jack a small cube and Jack was confused. "What's this?" he asked.

"This is a storage cube. We had invented it in top secrecy. You can also acess military files and present them in a hologram. For special military purposes only. You need one." said the man. "How do I use it?" Jack asked. "It's easy just get whatever you want and put it on top of the cube. It will automacatilly store it. As of getting it out? Just say what you want and it will appear in your hands." another man said.

Jack had stored all of the armor abilities, a shotgun, an assualt rifle, a magnum, a sniper, and a ton of ammo for all of the weapons there. He then put 2 weeks of food into it. "Ready?" one man asked. "Yep" Jack said. Everybody had gotten to their stations and had pushed many buttons. Then a purple portal had appeared in the center of a frame. "GO!" everybody yelled. Jack wasted no time he charged through the portal, sending him off into the abyss.

Right after he left, the portal exploded, killing 14 scientists on impact. One had lived long enough to say, "Good luck Jack, you're gonna need it." the the 15th scientist died.

Jack had been swishing through a portal and appeared in a forest. He couldn't see straight for a while. Jack then regained his vision. There was fire all around him. He ran out to escape the deadly fire and got out on to what looked like a dirt road. "Ok. There's people here at least." Jack said.

Jack looked ahead and saw a man bleeding by a tree with a baby. He ran up to the man and kenlt down beside him. Jack took his helmet off. "Are you ok Sir?" he asked. The man looked at him and said, "My name is Minato Uzumaki. This is my son. Naruto Uzumaki. I fear I do not have long left in this life so I ask of you. Can you take care of him?" Minato said. "Um.. Sir? Are you sure?" Jack said. "Yes. His mother died giving birth to him and I cannot live much longer. I ask of you again, will you take care of him?" Minato repeated.

"Yes Sir!" Jack replied giving his best salute. Minato let out a bit of a chuckle. "I take it you're not from around here are you?" Minato said. "I haven't a clue where I am Sir." Jack said. "Alright. Follow the road down to where a village called Kohona is and ask for the Sarotobi there. He will tell you what to do." Minato said.

Minato clutched his chest in pain and told Jack, "Before I pass what is your name son?" "My name is Lieutenant Jack Frazer. Sir!" Jack said. Minato laughed a bit. "Alright, please take care of my son and don't let anybody hurt him.." Minato said as he breathed his last breath.

Jack said lightly, "Rest In Peace Minato." before putting his helmet back on. He felt for a pulse in Minato's neck. Nothing. He then heard crying. It was Naruto. "Alright time to take care of you, i guess." Jack said as he picked Naruto up and started walking toward Kohona.

There were five people standing at the gates. One was wearing a white and red robe and Jack just stopped there. "HALT!" All five of them screamed at once. "What buisness do you have here?" the old man in the white and red robe. "I came across someone named Minato who was dying in the forest about a mile back and he had told me to take care of his son and ask for the 'Sarotobi' here. Anyone know a Sarotobi?" Jack asked. They all looked at each other with a shocked expression on their faces.

The old guy stepped up and said, "Minato told you to find me. I am the Sarotobi. Tsunade! Emergency council meeting in my office immediatly!" Sarotobi said as two of the five dissappeared. "Can you explain anything? I don't understand what's happening." Jack said. "In time my friend, in time." The thrid hokage said.

Jack and Sarotobi had arrived in the Hokage's office. Two minutes later the room was filled with angry people. "Why have you called us here?" many of them were saying. They kept yelling. "I got this sir." Jack said to Sarotobi. "Magnum." he said. A pistol appeared in his hand. The Third Hokage looked confused at what it was.

He shot it. A loud "BANG!" was heard. Everyone had dropped silent. "Alright sir the floor is now yours." Jack said. "Thank you. As all of you know the Nine-Tailed fox had attacked our beloved city." Sarotobi said. Everyone nodded. "Minato has passed away and this man is to take care of his son. It was Minato's wish, so it be." Sarotobi also said.

"Minato will be missed but I must say something. The Nine-Tailed fox had been sealed into Naruto. By Minato." Sarotobi said. "I WILL KILL THE DEMON!" One of them yelled as he charged at Jack and Naruto. "Shotgun." Jack said as a shotgun appeared into his hand. He shot it at the guy. "BOOM!" The man's head fell off of his shoulders.

"I will not let any of you hurt him. It was Minato's death wish." Jack said. "Assualt Rifle." Jack said. An Assualt Rifle appeared in his hands and he pointed it at them. "That won't be necessary sir." Sarotobi said. "Alright." Jack said as he put all of his weapons back into the storage cube.

"Alright. What I have just told you is to never to be spoken of ever. I am making it a SSS-Ranked secret. It is punishable by death." Sarotobi said. Everyone became quiet. "So Before you all leave, what is your name?" Sarotobi said to Jack. "My name is Leiutenant Jack Frazer. Sir!" Jack said as he gave a salute with his free hand. His other hand was holding Naruto.

Everone went silent. "What's a Lieutenant?" one guy asked. "That's classified." Jack said. "Where are you from?" another guy also said. "That's also classified." Jack said. "Well if you are to stay here I must know a few things. I am the highest authority here so I must know much about you. As of the rest of you. You are dismissed." Sarotobi said.

Everyone was dismissed. "Sit down." Sarotobi said. Jack did as he was told. "So Your name is Jack. Tell me where are you from?" Sarotobi asked. "To tell you the truth I don't remeber where I was born. I remeber though where I was for a very long time until the Covenant invaded it." Jack said as he took his helmet off.

"What's the Covenant?" Sarotobi asked him. Jack looked shocked. "You.. Don't know about the Covenant?" Jack said. "No. Are they dangeorous?" Sarotobi asked. "Skip that. Do you know what the UNSC is?" Jack said. "No. Not a clue." Sarotobi said. Jack sighed. "Ok. Skip that as well. Where am I? What the hell just happened?" Jack asked. "You are in Kohona in the land of the Hidden Leaf." the Sarotobi said. "What? What is The Hidden Leaf?" Jack asked. This time it was the Sarotobi's time to act surprised again. "You... have not heard of us?" he asked. "Not a word." Jack said.

"Well that's not important. Now. As in adopting Naruto. He is of a royal bloodline. You are not allowed to tell him that until he is 18. Understood?" Sarotobi said. "Yes." Jack replied. "Alright. You need to build a house for yourself I will supply you with money and supplies for a few weeks. You must then find work then you're on your own." Sarotobi said. "Alright." Jack said.

Jack stepped out of the office and walked outside. There was a bunch of angry villagers staring at him. He said "Assualt rifle." and it appeared in his hands. He kept it at the ready just in case. He walked outside of the gates and the sun had just risen. Jack had found a sopt that was good and an hour later some supplies had came to his location. "Thanks!" he said as they walked off.

John had gotten to work. He had gotten a story of his house that he wanted to build in the area. He was going for two. Not only was he a geinus, but he also was a good engineer. Jack had started building stairs to get on to the second floor. He heard a scream from the forest. Jack wondered what it was and he said. "Sniper Rifle." then it appeared in his hands.

He looked in the general direction of the yell and looked through his scope. There was a fox that was being chased down by a shady man. The strange thing is that the fox was injured. The shady man threw something at the fox and injured it badly. He was about to kill the fox when Jack pulled the trigger, killing the man. The fox was scared but couldn't move. The man had broken her legs. Jack ran over to her and took his helmet off. "Come on. I gotcha!" he said as he picked her up and started walking back to his house. "No! Stay away from me!" the fox said. Jack was stunned.

"Y-You can talk?" Jack said as he stopped. "Your kind hurts me!" the fox said as it cried into its hands. "It's ok I won't hurt you." Jack said as he winked at it. He set the fox on a matress that he had from the supplies and pulled out his storage cube. "Please don't hurt me!" the fox said as she curled up in a ball. Jack had taken his MJLONR gloves off and touched her lightly. "It's ok." Jack said.

The fox liked his touch. It purred lightly. Jack laughed. Then the fox flinched. "I won't hurt you." Jack said. Then he said, "Biofoam healer." and a syrange appeared in his hand. The fox saw a needle and she flinched and closed her eyes. "The pain will go away in a minute. Just point where it hurts." Jack said with a slim smile on his face. The fox pointed to the spot and Jack injected the Biofoam.

The fox flinched for a second but then relaxed. "Rest here for a while. You'll be better in the morning." Jack said. The fox nodded and said, "Wait! What's your name?" "Jack." Jack said. "Thanks for saving me. My names Lilac." Lilac said. "Alright. You go get some sleep. I'll make some food for you in a bit. Just have to build my upper floor here." Jack said as he put his helmet on and went upstaris. Lilac fell asleep and Jack was speeding to finish it. But he was still trying to make it to his best perfection.

An hour later Jack had finished the construction. Now he had to decorate and paint it. "Eh... That can come later." Jack said, taking his helmet off. He walked over to where Lilac was sleeping and took his gloves off and started a fire. At the sudden warmth, Lilac slowly woke up. "Hey Jack." Lilac said. "Hello Lilac how did you sleep?" Jack said. "Fine. Tell me, Why did you help me?" Lilac said. Jack sighed. "Well, Ten years ago. I sat and watched as my parents died. They started to come for me but was stopped by Cournal Rod Thompson." Jack started.

"I promised myself that I would never let any of my friends die ever." Jack said. "But I wasn't your friend." Lilac said. "When I saw you backed up and hurt. I guess I saw a bit of myself in there so I decided to repeat history." Jack said. "Thank you for saving me." Lilac said. "No problem." Jack said.

"Something tells me that you're not from around here. Where are you from?" Lilac asked. "The planet Reach. Well, before the covenant conqured it." Jack said. "I knew that you werent from anywhere around here. I didn't sense any chakra on you." Lilac said. "Whats Chakra?" Jack asked. Lilac explains what Chakra is and what is can do. She also explains about Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu.

"Wow. I didn't know that that was possible. I'm sure glad that the Coveant never harnessed it. Although I'm surprised that we never heard of it because the UNSC database is vast." Jack said. Jack goes on explaning about the Coveant, and the UNSC, the spartan program, and how the war started.

"Oh my god! I never knew that there was so much out there!" Lilac said. "It's a hard war but we survive. I'm not sure for how long though." Jack said. Jack heard a cry from in the house. He went inside and came back with Naruto. "Aww. He's cute! Is he yours?" Lilac said. "Not genetacally. I came across some guy named Minato. He was dying on the side of the dirt road and he wanted me to take care of his son. His death wish will be done." Jack said.

"MINATO?" Lilac said. "Yep? Is there a problem with that?" Jack said. Naruto started crying. Jack tried to calm him down with everything that he had but it wasn't enough. Lilac said, "Here let me try." Jack handed Naruto over to Lilac and Lilac held him close to her body and sang a melody to him.

When she finished Naruto was sleeping soundly in Lilac's arms. "Wow you're good." Jack said. "Well I guess it's a mother's natrual instinct." Lilac said. "You're a mother?" Jack asked. "No." Lilac said. "Any family or friends?" Jack also asked. Lilac shed a tear from her fox eye. "No." Then she burst out into tears. Jack took his gloves off and comforted her.

"Would you like to stay with me?" Jack asked. "Really? I won't be a bother?" Lilac asked. "I don't know a thing about this world so you'll be a big help for me and i'll help you back." Jack said. Lilac snuggled up into his chestplate. "I'd like that." she said. "Alright. Let's get the bed inside. It's about to rain soon." Jack said. Jack had put on his gloves and picked up Lilac. He brought her inside and set her down on a chair he had made.

After Jack had brought everything inside he had made some food for both Naruto and Lilac. "Here you go Lilac." Jack said. He handed her her food and she gobbled it up. "Your hungry aren't you?" Jack said with a smile. "Yep! Haven't eaten for a long time." Lilac said. Jack was feeding Naruto. Naruto ate all that he was being fed and fell asleep. "Heh. He's a hard sleeper." Jack said as he put Naruto in a crib that he had built for him.

Lilac smiled. She attempted to get up and she did but was wobbily. Jack held her up. "Whoa there! Where are you going?" Jack said. "Putting my plate up." she said. "I got it. Let's get you into bed though. You look like you had a long day." Jack said. He carried her to the only bed besides the crib that he had and set her down and said, "I'll be back soon." and he went up to the kitchen and washed the dishes and put them away.

Jack went back to Lilac who was wating for him and he took his armor off. Lilac almost drooled when she saw his muscles and abs. Jack was in his undershirt and boxers and he climbed into bed with Lilac. "Goodnight." he said. "Goodnight." Lilac responded. "My hero.." she whispered in his ear and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**Superlol20: Good Prequel eh?**

**Jack: Sure.**

**Lilac: Yep!**

**Naruto: Ga!**

**Superlol20: I'll take that as a yes. So I will be skipping up to when Naruto is five in the next chapter.**

**Jack: Read and Review**

**Superlol20: NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 1: Five Years before and After

****

**The Joint Connection**

**I do not own Naruto Or Halo Reach. **

**I own the story and that's it. **

**Well I own two character. Noble Seven. Also called Jack. And Lilac.**

**Chapter: 2**

Jack woke up to a green flash of light. It hurt his eyes but he heard a "HELP!" from where Lilac was. Jack ignored his instinct to run and went up to her. Just as he did the light faded. "What happened?" she asked. "I've heard reports of biofoam doing strange things to animals but not foxes." he said. "But i'm not a fox i'm a Kitsune." Lilac said. "What's a Kitsune?" Jack asked. Lilac then looked under her sheets. She had developed human female parts. "AHH!" she yelled. "What?" Jack asked. "Um... That bio-foam thingy did something weird to me." Lilac said.

"What did it do?" Jack asked. "Gave me...human female parts." Lilac said. "Eh... Let me get some clothes for you." Jack said. Jack grabbed some clothes from the supplies that were given to him and gave them to Lilac. "Let's get you some of your own clothes." Jack said. Lilac nodded and then attempted to get up. She was wobbily and almost fell as Jack caught her in mid-air.

"Need some help?" he asked. Lilac let out a small smile and got up on two feet. "There we go." Jack said. "Alright! I'm ready!" Lilac said. "Let me get Naruto first." Jack said. Jack went up to Naruto's room and opened the door. Naruto was sleeping. He picked Naruto up and Naruto started crying. Jack went back to the kitchen and fed him.

Lilac got used to standing with the biofoam in her legs while Jack was feeding Naruto. Lilac then went to Jack and saw him carrying Naruto. "Ready?" he asked. "Yep! But can I hold him?" Lilac asked. Jack smiled. "Sure." he said.

Jack got his armor on and grabbed his storage cube. Lilac looked at him confused. "Ready?" he asked. "Yep!" she said as she grabbed Naruto and cradled him in her arms. Jack smiled and walked out into town with Lilac right behind him.

Jack reached the gates and the guards stopped him. "HALT" they said. "What now?" Jack asked. "You are not allowed inside the gates with that creature!" one yelled. Lilac yelled. Jack said "Under what grounds?" "She is a Kitsune. They are not allowed in here. And I we have orders to kill you if you cause trouble." one guy said. "I'm going in. Come on Lilac." Jack said. One guy threw a Kunai at him. Jack saw this and activated his armor lock. The kunai hit him and they deflected them off.

"Wanna try that again?" Jack asked. "Magnum." he said. A pistol appeared in his hand. One guy was scared out of his mind and said, "G-G-Go ahead just don't hurt me! I have a wife and two kids!" he said. "Alright. I don't hurt people unless they attempt to hurt me or anybody else that i'm close to. That includes her." Jack said. They walked in the front gates.

People gave them death looks. Jack had his finger on the trigger as they entered a small clothing store. "Welcome!" the cashier greeted nicely. "Thanks!" Jack replied. "Is that a Kitsune?" he asked. "Yes do you have a problem with that?" Jack asked. "No! I haven't seen a kitsune in years! Well besides the one that just attacked. But can't blame it all on their race eh?" the cashier said. "I guess not!" Jack said as he put his magnum away.

"Where are you from?" he asked. "I'm actually from a different planet." Jack said. "Really? How will you prove this to me?" the cashier asked now being interested. "Hm... let me see..." Jack said as he pondered. "Ah." he said. He punched the ground and a blue sphere covered him and Lilac. "Wow!" he said. The sphere dissappeared. "Alright Lilac go look for what you want." Jack said. Lilac gave Naruto to Jack and started to look around.

"Her names Lilac eh? That's a lovely name." the cashier said. "I know. Isn't it?" Jack said. "She's your mate?" he asked. "W-What?" Jack asked knowing what he just said. "No? You seem pretty attracted to her." the cashier said. "You may be right about me being attracted to her but not a mate!" Jack

The cashier smirked. "Alright then. What's your name stranger?" he asked. "You can call me Jack." Jack said. "Hey Jack. My names Robert." Robert said. "Wanna be friends? Besides Lilac there I'm unaware of pretty much anything of this world." Jack said. "Sure!" Robert said. Robert noticed Naruto.

"What are you doing with Minato's son?" he said. "Taking care of him. Minato told me to personally take care of him." Jack said. "Well, in that case, you are always welcome here!" Robert said. "Thanks." Jack said as he took his helmet off.

Lilac came back with a bunch of clothes and Jack paid for them. "See you again!" Jack said. They exited the town and started to head back to Jack's new house. Suddenly, out of thin air, three people came. "GIVE ME THE DEMON!" one of them yelled. "Assualt rifle." Jack said. "Lilac. Take cover." Jack said. Lilac ran for cover.

Jack shot at one guy, killing him. The other two threw paper bombs at him and Jack activated his armor lock. Then Jack ran up to one and slammed him in the face with his elbow. The person flinched and fell. Jack doubled back and crushed his face. The third guy looked scared out of his mind but continued to fight. He threw a kunai at Jack when his back was turned.

The kunai hit him and stuck into his armor. "Goodbye demon protector." he said. Jack took his helmet off and laughed. The guy looked even more scared. Electricity ran around Jack and he regained his shields. He pulled the kunai out of his back and threw it at the guy. It hit him square between his eyes. "Didn't know that I was that good of a shot." Jack said. Lilac ran out of her hiding spot with Naruto.

"Wow." Lilac said. "I'm just as surprised at my aim." Jack said. "No. You took three Jonin without a scratch." Lilac said. "Uh... what's a Jonin?" Jack asked. "Let's get home and i'll explain." Lilac said as she grabbed Jack with her free arm and started walking.

They arrived back at the home and Lilac sat down explaning about the different levels of the ninja. "Oh." Jack said. "I'm gonna go get something to eat right now. Want anything?" Jack asked. "Sure." Lilac said.

Jack went to the kitchen to quickly fix up dinner for the two. He made it and went back to Lilac. She had a flustered face. "Jack.. I think i'm going through heat..." Lilac said. "What's heat?" Jack asked. Lilac told him about what heat was. "Can you please help!" Lilac said grabbed Jack by his shoulders. Jack was confused. "Um..." Jack said. "No. I'm sorry. I'm moving on too fast to you. I can hold off my heat but it hurts." Lilac said.

Jack was having a mind war. His feelings and heart were saying YES! While his brain and his common sense were telling him NO! "UGH!" Jack yelled. He threw his helmet off. "I'm sorry for trying to bring you into this." Lilac said. "No. Its just.. GOD!" Jack yelled. Lilac was scared.

Many thoughts were roaming through Jack's mind. He finally made his decision. "Lilac." he said. "Yes?" Lilac asked with a scared face. "I'll help you." Jack said. Lilac's face brightened up.

All that I can say is that their dinner got cold.

* * *

**_5 Years Later..._**

Naruto was running across the streets of Kohona happily back to his house. He kicked open the door to his house and yelled. "Anybody home?" "I am!" said a little fox girl. "Hi there Sapphire!" Naruto said hugging the fox girl. "Hi big brother!" Sapphire yelled. Jack and Lilac entered the room. "Hello Naruto how was your day?" Jack asked. "It was great dad!" Naruto yelled.

"Well i'm gonna go get some food. Wanna come Naruto?" Jack asked. "Yea! Believe it!" Naruto yelled. Jack smiled happily and started to leave with Naruto. Jack's normal attire was a plain white shirt and shorts. He was a bounty hunter with his armor. This made him both rich and famous. He always took his storage cube on him.

Jack and Naruto were entering the gates and starting to go to the grocery store when Jack notices a small girl with blue hair and white eyes spying on them. "Stay here Naruto." Jack said. "Alright." Naruto said. Jack went up behind the girl with the white eyes and blue hair and said, "There any reason you're spying on him?" Jack said. The girl jumped and turned around. She was scared, yes. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Jack said.

"What's your name?" Jack asked. "H-Hinata Hyuuga Sir." Hinata said. "Hm... Hinata eh? Why were you spying on Naruto?" Jack asked. "I-I kinda have a crush on him." Hinata said. "Ah. So Hinata has a crush on my son eh?" Jack said. Hinata was terrified because she had just admitted her crush to her crushes father. "Please don't tell him!" she begged. "I won't Hinata. But let me go introduce you to him at least." Jack said.

Hinata nodded nervously and followed him. "Hey Naruto!" Jack yelled. "Yea?" Naruto responded. "This is Hinata." Jack said pointing to Hinata. "Hi there Hinata!" Naruto said giving his brightest smile. "H-H-Hi Naruto." Hinata said. "I-Im sorry but my father is probably worried about me so I must go now." Hinata said. "Alright! See ya around Hinata!" Naruto said. Hinata ran off.

Jack chuckled and Naruto said, "She's cute." Jack then laughed. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked. "Come on let's go get something to eat before your mother freaks out again." Jack said. "Oh yea. I remeber the last time she did." Naruto said. Jack said, "How about a little race eh? First one to the grocery store's door wins. If you win then i'll buy you some ramen for dinner." Jack said. "WHOHOO! You're on!" Naruto said.

Jack took his running position and said, "One, Two, Three, GO!" Then they ran off. Jack and Naruto were speeding down the alleyways and roads of Kohona towards the grocery store. Jack had beaten Naruto to the store and Naruto sighed, "You almost won!" Jack said out of breath. "Darn! I wanted Ramen too." Naruto replied. "Hm... Ah, what the hell. Let's go goet you some ramen for putting up a good race." Jack said.

Naruto jumped for joy and smiled. Jack had gotten everything that he needed in the store and started to leave. "Alright! Lets get the food home and then i'll buy you some ramen." Jack said. "Alright!" Naruto said. Sarutobi appeared in front of them. "It's good to see you after 5 years Jack. You too Naruto." he said. "Hiya old man!" Naruto said. Jack chuckled, "Hello Sarotobi." he said.

"I have to tell you and Naruto something. But let's do this at your house eh?" Sarotobi said. "Alright." Jack said. Sarotobi snapped his fingers and they appeared in Jack's house.

Lilac jumped at the suprise. "Hey mom!" Naruto said. "Eh. Jack? Why do you have a Kitsune in your house?" Sarotobi said. "Uh.. She's my wife?" Jack said. "Hm. Alright." he said. Just then Sapphire ran into the room and hugged her father. "Daddy!" she said happily. "Who is this daddy?" she asked pointing to the Sarotobi. "Well sweety this is the Third Hokage." Jack said. "Nice to meet you Mr. Third Hokage." Sapphire said smiling at Sarotobi.

He chuckled. "Quite energetic isn't she?" Jack said. "Yes I am!" Sapphire said smiling. "Naruto take your sister out to the field in a bit. I'll go with you to get some ramen in a bit." Jack said. "Alright. Come on Sapphire!" Naruto said as Sapphire happily jumped up and ran out the door. "Would you like anything to drink?" Jack asked. "Some tea would be nice." he said. "Hey Lilac can you get some tea please?" Jack asked. Lilac smiled and said. "Sure."

"So. I see that you are fairly well established." Sarotobi said. "I've never been happier in my life!" Jack said. "Heh. Well! I am here to talk about Naruto. You see, school will be starting a little while and I want him to be signed up for it." Sarotobi said. "Alright. Anything else?" Jack said. "Hm... Have I told you about the night you found Narutp five years ago?" Sarotobi said. "Nope." Jack said.

Sarotobi explained the whole ordeal to Jack and Lilac. "Wow." Jack said. "Yes. And if you start to see red chakra on him please inform me." Sarotobi said. "Alright." Jack said. The Sarotobi finished his tea and left. Jack went outside to find Naruto and Sapphire. "Naruto!" Jack yelled. "Yea!" Naruto said running up to him with Sapphire. "Let's go get some ramen." Jack said. Naruto was jumping for joy. "Sapphire since you don't like ramen tell your mother that I am at the ramen stand." Jack said. "Ok. Bye Daddy!" Sapphire said.

Jack bought Naruto his ramen and told him about school. Naruto was eager to say the least. They arrived home and Naruto quickly ran into his room and fell asleep. Sapphire was already asleep and Lilac was waiting for him in bed. "Finally." she said. "Sorry bout it being so late Naruto wanted to race again." Jack said. Lilac giggled. "Good night my love." Jack said. "To you as well." Lilac said as she kissed Jack on the lips.

* * *

**Superlol20: :) Happy moment!**

**Sapphire: Huh?**

**Naruto: Alright then.**

**Jack: YEA!**

**Lilac: Ow you hurt my ear.**

**Superlol20: Soory guys. READ AND REVIEW NO FLAMING ME EITHER!**


	3. The Next Day

**The Joint Connection**

**I do not own Naruto Or Halo Reach. **

**I own the story and that's it. **

**Well I own two characters. Noble Seven. Also called Jack. And Lilac.**

**Chapter: 3**

* * *

Naruto woke up and was excited. This was his first day of school! He jumped out of bed and ran into the shower. He got dressed and ran into the kitchen where Lilac was making breckfast. Jack walked in. "Naruto. Your school dosen't start for another 3 hours." Jack said. Naruto scratched his head and smirked. "Well I was hoping that you could train me a bit dad!" Naruto said.

Jack smiled, he ruffled Naruto's hair and said, "Sure. I don't work today so why not!" Naruto got in his Orange jumpsuit and orange pants, as usual. Then he ran outside. Jack followed him. Lilac and Sapphire were talking and playing around while they trained.

"Alright Naruto. The first thing to fightin is to keep your breath steady." Jack said. "Alright. (deep breath)" Naruto said and did. Jack then said, "Good now get into a fighting stance you find acceptable." Naruto got into his normal stance and said "I'm ready. Believe it!" Jack chuckled and said, "Alright. Now come up to me and attempt to land a punch to my chest." Naruto charged at his 'father' and threw a punch at him, only to be blocked.

All Jack did was a simple swipe of the hand to block his fist. "Keep at it!" Jack said. "No Problem!" Naruto yelled. Naruto threw many punches at Jack and every single one of them, Jack had blocked. "Alright. Now..." Jack said as a figure emerged from the shadows of Jack's personal traning ground.

"I have come for the demons blood." he said. "God, the one day I forget my armor." Jack said. The mand threw a kunai at Jack. Jack caught it in mid-air. The man was shocked. "Fastest reaction timing." Jack said as he threw the kunai back at the man. The man dodged it and threw seven kunais' at Jack. Jack dodged every single one of them. "Wow." Naruto commented.

The man remebered Naruto and threw a kunai at him. Naruto braced himself for the kunai hit. Jack saw this and jumped right into the path of the kunai. "DAD!" Naruto said as Jack fell down to his knee, holding his arm. "It's alright Naruto. RUN!" Jack said. "Haha. You are useless. How can you expect to save the demon now?" the man said.

Jack stood up. He then said, "I am a Spartan. Spartans never die. They only go Missing In Action (MIA)" Jack said. He pulled the kunai out of his arm and put it into his hand. The man was scared shitless. How could someone without chakra withstand that pain?

Jack charged at the man with all of his might. He tackled the man and the man kicked him off of himself. Jack threw the kunai at the man. It landed dead-center in his forehead. The man fell down to his death. "Wow." Naruto whispered before running over to Jack. "Dad are you ok?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes.

Jack stood up and took every weapon on the dead shinobi and put them in his pocket. He then pulled the kunai out of his forehead and tore up part of his shirt. He then wrapped it around the Kunai wound. "Let's get home." Jack said. Naruto nodded and helped Jack up and they walked home together.

Naruto kicked the door open and yelled, "MOM! DAD NEEDS HELP!" Lilac and Sapphire quickly ran into the room and saw Jack wounded. Lilac quickly sat him down and started to heal his wound with her chakra. Jack said, "Thanks honey." and kissed her on the lips. Naruto and Sapphire then said, "Eww..." and stucked their tounges out. Jack laughed. He was in a lot of pain, yes. But he had been in more before.

Jack checked the time it was 45 minutes until Naruto's first day of school. "Naruto go take a shower and get ready for school." Jack said. "But.." Naruto could muttur before Lilac interrupted him. "You heard your father now go!" she yelled. Naruto ran back into the shower and finished and got dressed.

Jack was all patched up and got into his armor. "Shoulda've had this with me." he said. "Alright Naruto let's go." Jack said. "You're coming with me?" Naruto asked. "Sure why not?" Jack said. "It's parents optional for the first day right?" Jack asked. "Yea!" Naruto said.

Jack and Naruto walked to the gates and they were not stopped by the guards. They continued to walk to the school when Jack said, "You ready?" Naruto grinned and said, "Believe it!" Jack chuckled and they walked inside.

Naruto and Jack entered Naruto's school room. It was pretty big. Not many people were there but the ones that were, were giving Naruto and Jack death glares, at least the parents. Then a man walked up in a instructor uniform. "Hello, my name is Iruka. Who are you two?" Iruka asked. "My name is Naruto! Believe it!" Naruto said with his thumbs up.

Jack chuckled and said, "My names Jack." "Alright. Naruto I will be your instructor alright?" Iruka said. "Alright." Naruto said. Iruka smiled, "He yours?" he asked. "Yep. Someone tried to kill me and him earlier. Not a big deal." Jack said. "NOT A BIG DEAL?" Iruka asked/yelled. "Someone attempted to kill your son and you just stood there?" Iruka asked.

"No. I never do. I always step in and kill the man or woman before anything happens to Naruto. I didn't have my armor on so it hurt pretty badly. Got hit in the arm by a kunai." Jack said. "Let me see your arm." Iruka said. Jack took off his arm plate and showed the scar. "How did it heal so quickly?" he asked. Iruka then noticed something odd about Jack. "And why don't you even have a chakra system?" Iruka asked. "I don't know." Jack said.

"I'll need to see you after class." Iruka said. "What did I do?" Jack asked back. "Nothing." Iruka said. "Alright." Jack replied. Jack and Naruto sat next to each other and waited for everyone else to file in. Hinata came in and quickly sat down next to Naruto. Hiashi wasn't so happy about that but he decided to not argue tonight.

"Hiya Hinata!" Naruto said with a smile. "H-H-Hello N-Naruto." Hinata said as she blushed. Hiashi was watching her actions. Carefully.

Iruka gave a quick rundown on the supplies list. Then he had everybody introduce themselves. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I am going to be hokage one day!" Naruto blunted out. Hinata was blushing from his sudden outburst and was nervous. (Of course I kept Naruto's real last name and dream.)

Then Iruka gave a lecture on what they will be doing. The class was dismissed but Jack and Naruto walked up to Iruka. "You wanted to see me?" Jack asked. "Yes. I need to know. Why do you not have a chakra network?" Iruka asked. Jack shrugged. He took his helmet off.

"Hm.. I guess i'll have to file a medical report on that but..nah.." Iruka mumbled to himself. "Alright. You can go now." Iruka said. "Bye Iruka sensei!" Naruto said as they started walking off. "Come on Naruto lets go celebrate your first day of school with some ramen eh?" Jack said.

Naruto was jumping for joy. "RAMEN!" Naruto said. "Alright. Last one there has to do the dishes tonight!" Jack said as him and Naruto dashed for the ramen stand. Jack had made it first but only by two seconds. "Wow. Either i'm getting out of shape or your getting faster!" Jack said. Naruto grinned.

A waitress came up to them and asked, "What would you like to eat sir?" Jack said, "Four bowls of ramen please." Jack said. The waitress left and came back with four bowls of ramen. "Heh. Let's have a race here dad!" Naruto said. "What first one to finish wins?" Jack asked. "Yep!" Naruto said.

Jack and Naruto immdeiatly begin slurping down ramen. Jack had finished one and a half of his bowls when Naruto was done. "You always beat me at that." Jack said. Naruto grinned. "Yep!" he said. Jack finished the remainder of his ramen off and paid the bill.

They walked home with Naruto saying how excited he was about becoming a shinobi. Jack opened the door and found a note on the counter. It said.

_Hey Honey,_

_I left some food in the refridgerator for you and Naruto. Unless you have already taken him out for ramen, that is. Sapphire is sleeping so tell Naruto to be quiet. I am getting tired so I am going to bed as well. Goodnight, I love you. _

_Lilac. _

Jack smiled and took his helmet off. "Alright Naruto you get some rest for school tommrrow." Jack said. Naruto quickly ran to his bed and fell asleep. Jack took off his armor and laid down next to Lilac. He kissed her on her neck and hugged her. "Goodnight honey." Lilac said. Jack kissed her and said, "Goodnight to you as well, my love."

* * *

**Superlol20: Another chapter done. Another 1,626 words written. **

**Jack: Loved it.**

**Lilac: Why is Naruto ubsessed with ramen so much?**

**Superlol20: Nobody knows Lilac. Nobody knows. Except for the person named 'Nobody'.**

**Jack: No Flames!**

**Superlol20: (puts on a military stance) Read and Review!**


	4. Double Digits

**The Joint Connection**

_**I do not own Naruto Or Halo Reach. **_

**I own the story and that's it. **

**Well I own two characters. Noble Seven. Also called Jack. And Lilac.**

**Chapter: 4**

* * *

5 years later...

Naruto was now 10. Sapphire was 9. Jack and Lilac weres still very much in love. Naruto was on his last day of the school year. Sapphire was a half kitsune so she couldn't attend the school. She just played around in the meadow near their house everyday. Jack was still a mercenary. His armor never wore down.

Naruto woke up. He then yawned. "Hm. 8:43 A.m." Naruto said sleepily. His eyes suddenly burst open. "I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Naruto yelled. Naruto quickly got dressed and stromed out the door with his school things.

Naruto was dashing through the town with everybody giving death glares at him. Naruto ignored them, as Jack had told him to. Someone threw a rock at him. Naruto dodged it and continued toward the acadamy.

Yep. Everyday was like this now. Naruto almost late. People hating him for who he was. He didn't even know why they hated him. The only one who didn't attempt to hurt Naruto was Hinata. Naruto always wondered why she was shy around him. He always just smiled at her and went back to what he was doing.

Nobody else gave him the time of day. Nobody but Hinata, Iruka, Lilac, Jack, and Sapphire. Everyone else acted like they hated him. Emphasis on 'acted'. Naruto looked at a nearby clock that he ran by. 8:58 A.m. "CRAP!" Naruto yelled as he booked it for the enterance of the class.

Naruto entered the classroom at exactly 8:59 A.M. with 1 second to spare. Izuka smirked at him. "Made it on time I see." he said to him. Everyone started laughing. Even Naruto was. "..Barely.." Naruto said breathless. He took a seat next to Hinata. Hinata blushed.

Naruto then grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "Last day. Excited?" Naruto asked. Hinata's face was red as a chili pepper. She nodded slightly. Naruto chuckled and then let go of her hand. He never understood why Hinata's face was red everytime he was near her. Or why she stuttered near him. He smiled at her and then turned his attention toward the front.

"Altight. When I call your name, please come up to the front to recieve your certificate of graduation." Iruka said. Everyone was called. "Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said. Naruto went down to grab his certificate in a flash. "Here you are Naruto." Iruka said. "WHOOO!" Naruto yelled and jumped. Everyone laughed. Hinata blushed and let out a small giggle.

Naruto ran up and put his certificate away. "Alright. Congradulations everybody! You've all passed!" Irkua said happily. Everyone cheered. Then most of them ran out. Naruto, Hinata, some girl with blond hair, some girl with pink hair and some guy named 'Saskue'. Naruto always wondered what kind of a name Saskue was. He always shrugged it off.

Naruto went up to Hinata and said, "Hey you wanna get some ramen to celebrate?" with a smile. Hinata blushed so much at that moment, she passed out. "Um... Iruka sensei? Hinata fainted!" Naruto yelled at Iruka. Iruka quickly ran over to Hinata and passed his hand over her head. It was warm. "She has a fever." Iruka said.

"Ok." Naruto said. Iruka left with Hinata to bring her to the hospital. Naruto followed. The other three could honostly care less. As Iruka and Naruto rushed into the hospital, Jack was already there. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Jack asked. "Hinata fainted." Naruto said.

"Oh." Jack said. He noticed Irkua holding Hinata. He then went up to the front desk lady. A minute later someone came with a strecher. Iruka put Hinata on the stretcher and then he left to tell Hiashi about Hinata. Jack and Naruto stayed outside Hinata's door. The nurse came out and she said. "She's ok. She was just nervous." the nurse said. "Ok." Naruto said.

"Hey dad?" Naruto asked. "Yes?" Jack asked. "Why does Hinata's face turn red everytime I talk to her?" Naruto asked. "Because, she likes you." Jack asked. "Oh." Naruto said. The nurse came back with some papers on a clipboard. "You can go in if you want." she said.

Naruto eagerly went in. Jack followed suit. Hinata was sitting on her bed and staring at the celing. "Hey Hinata!" Naruto said. "H-Hello Naruto." Hinata said nervously. Jack sat down on a chair in the back of the room. "Hinata. Do you want some ramen?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded slowly.

Naruto laughed. "Then i'll get some!" Naruto yelled. Jack chuckled. "Come on Naruto." he said. They both left Hinata there. Jack brought up one question, "Wana race there?" Naruto gained a smile. Jack and Naruto got into their racing positions. "Ready! Set! Go!" Jack yelled as they both took off.

Jack was racing through the streets and alleyways toward the ramen stand. Naruto was using the rooftops and was doing fairly well. Naruto jumped off of a bulding next to Jack. They darted for the last stretch. They ended up in a tie. "Darn. I'm getting old." Jack said with a chuckle. "I may be able to beat to you in a year or two." Naruto said with a smirk.

They ordered their ramen and began to eat. They finished rather quickly and started to leave when, "I forgot Hinata's!" Naruto yelled. Jack went back to get another one to go. He paid for it and they began to walk to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, it seemed like noone was there. Jack and Naruto walked in. Noone at the front desk. Jack shrugged, "Lunch break?" he asked noone in particluar.

Then they walked into Hinata's room and found her wating. "Sorry Hinata." Naruto said. He handed Hinata her ramen. "Alright. Come on Naruto, your mother's probably worrieed about us." Jack said. "Ok. Bye Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he walked out.

Naruto still wanted to beat his dad at a race so he decided one more race would be fun. "Let's race home!" Naruto yelled. "Ok." Jack said. They got into their racing stances and Jack yelled, "GO!" Then they dashed off toward Jack's house. Naruto and Jack were head-to-head. Jack had gotten a little lead because Naruto almost tripped on something.

Jack had gotten to the door first by about 2 seconds. "You..only won... because I tripped." Naruto said with a smirk. "Mmmhm. Riiiiiight.." Jack said sarcastically.

They went in and saw Lilac playing with Sapphire. Naruto ran into his room and put his things down. "Hey honey." Jack said to Lilac. "Hey baby." Lilac said back. They kissed passionatly. "Eww." Sapphire said. Jack chuckled.

A huge flash of light appeared out of nowhere. It blinded everyone. Jack knew very well what it was. "Pistol" he said. A pistol appeared in his hand. The light dissappeared. "God.. remind me not to do THAT again." it said. The voice sounded familiar to Jack. Lilac took Sapphire and hid her and herself. Naruto passed out on his bed awhile ago.

The light dissappeared and out came a man wearing a black suit and many medals on it. "Where am I?" the man asked. "Do I know you?" Jack asked. "You seem familiar." the man said. "Cournal Rod Thompson?" Jack asked. "Hmph. Haven't been a Counral in a while. Wait... your Jack Frazer?" Rod said. "Yes!" Jack said.

"How long has it been Jack?" Rod asked. "Hm.. 10 and then the... probably about 20 somthing years." Jack said. "Where am I?" Rod asked Jack. "Kohona. It's really complicated to explain in a minute." Jack said.

Lilac slowly walked out, scared. "GAH! WHAT IS THAT?" Rod said. "That's a kitsune." Jack said. "Why the hell do you have a fox thing in your house?" Rod asked. He pulled out his Assualt Rifle. Jack punched the Assualt Rifle out of his hands. "Leave her alone." Jack said. Lilac went behind Jack. "So you went from being a fearless Spartan to becoming a fox protector?" Rod yelled as he pulled out his shotgun.

"NO!" Jack yelled as Rod pulled the trigger. Lilac was shot in her side. She fell to the ground, in so much pain. Jack's anger flew off the roof. "Hmph. Stupid fox." Rod said as he spat on her.

That snapped Jack's last nerve. Jack shot Rod on both of his arms. He then put his gun away and punched Rod square in the face. Rod fell to the floor. "Traitor!" he yelled. Jack pulled out his shotgun. "This." Jack said as he cocked his shotgun. "Is for hurting my wife." Jack continued as he shot it and killed Rod.

Jack quickly turned to Lilac. "NARUTO! SAPPHIRE! HERE! NOW!" Jack yelled. Sapphire saw Lilac and started crying. "MOM!" she yelled. Naruto comferted her and hugged her. "You guys. Come on!" Jack said as he picked up Lilac and ran out the door. Naruto and Sapphire followed him and shut the door.

Jack was stopped at the gate. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Jack yelled as he plowed through the guards. He ran to the hospital and kicked the door open. "GET A DOCTOR NOW!" Jack yelled. Four doctors came in with a stretcher. They rushed into the healing room. Jack, Sapphire, and Naruto were forced to wait three hours to figure out the verdict.

One doctor came in the room with a blood-stained vest. "Well, is she ok!" Jack half yelled. The doctor sighed. "To tell you the truth, your kitsune is...

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Best cliffhanger ever.**

**Jack: WTF?**

**Infinity Warrior: My story, My Rules.**

**Jack: (cusses under his own breath.) Read and Review.**

**Infinity Warrior: NO FLAMES!**


	5. The Final Words?

**The Joint Connection**

_**I do not own Naruto Or Halo Reach. **_

**I own the story and that's it. **

**Well I own two characters. Noble Seven. Also called Jack. And Lilac.**

**Chapter: 5**

* * *

"Well? Is she ok?" Jack asked with 100% concern. The doctor sighed. He replied, "Well... To tell you the truth... your kitsune is... in a life-or-death situation. There is only a 20% chance that we will be able to save her. And if she would to live through it." Jack was shocked then he said, "Please... Do your best with her... Sbhe is one of the few things that I have in this world..." He sighed again, in sadness.

The doctor smiled. "Well we can save her get a kidney transplant and some blood fusion, we will have a higher percentage of saving her. Both of her kidney's have a 'bullet' as you say in them and they got torn up." he read off of a page. Jack stood up and clutched his fist. "I'll do it! Even if it is a one percent increase!" Jack said. "I will take the risk!" John exclamed.

Jack turned to Naruto and Sapphire. "Naruto take your sister and go see Iruka for a few hours. Tell him I sent you under dire circumstances." Jack said. Naruto nodded, grabbed his sister, then ran off.

"*sigh* Alright! Let's do this!" Jack yelled. The doctors took him into the surgery preporations room. He was put under anestchtics. "Minato... Let her make it out ok at least..." Jack said. His vision blurred. He passed out.

_Back with Naruto..._

Naruto was walking with Sapphire down the road to the acadamy. 6:00 p.m. If it was anybody else, someone would have cared. But since it was Naruto, nobody paid any attention. '_Iruka sensei must be finishing packing by now.' _Naruto thought. Sapphie was confused at every aspect of what was going on. "Naruto? Do you think Mommy and Daddy will be ok?" she asked.

"I don't know sis... I don't know..." Naruto said. "I hope they get better." Sapphire said as she sniffled. Naruto stopped. Sapphire began to cry.

Have you ever seen a kitsune cry? No? It's really sad.

Naruto hugged Sapphire and said, "If something happens to them sis. You'll still have me. I promise." Sapphire looked into Naruto's eyes and asked, "You promise?" Naruto responded with a smile, "I promise."

They continued down the road to the acadamy and, sure enough, the lights were still on. Naruto wondered if Iruka was still there. They walkeed inside. Naruto opened the door to his classroom and, Iruka was still in there.

Naruto and Sapphire walked in. Sapphire hid behind Naruto's leg. The door shut. Iruka turned his attention towards Naruto. "Naruto! What are you doing here this late?" Iruka asked. "My dad said to come here because my mom was hurt and they are performing surgery on the both of them as we speak. Can I stay here for an hour or two?" Naruto asked.

"Sure!" Iruka said. "But can you do me a favor and help me pack up here?" he asked. "Sure!" Naruto said. Naruto began to walk and Sapphire was exposed. She ran to hide. "Naruto who is your friend?" Iruka asked walking toward Sapphire. "My sister Sapphire. She's really shy." Naruto said. Iruka kneeled down next to Sapphire and said, "Hi. I'm Iruka." with a smile.

He held his hand out in a gesture of helping but Sapphire backed away like he was about to hit her. "Don't worry. I won't bite." Iruka said with a friendly smile. Sapphire slowly took his hand and he helped her up.

"Alright Iruka sensei. What do you want help with?" Naruto asked. Iruka got up and replied, "Oh yea! Just file those papers there. Don't worry! It's in alphabetical order." Naruto nodded and began to work. Iruka was packing his personal items. Sapphire had fallen asleep on one of the desks.

An few hours later, after Naruto and Iruka had finished working at everything, Naruto woke Sapphire up. "Come on sis. Wake up." Naruto said. Sapphire's eyes opened. She yawned, with her fangs showing. "Ok." she said.

"Alright guys, your parents are probably out of surgery by now. Let's go." Iruka said. Naruto, Iruka, and Sapphire began their walk to the hospital.

Naruto yawned. "Tired?" Iruka asked with a chuckle. "Yea. A little." Naruto said. "Well, we're almost there." Iruka said. They walked into the doors of the hospital, awating the verdict of their parents.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Wow. That's love for real. When you are willing to sacrifice yourself for another.**

**Jack: Yea...**

**Naruto: Huh?**

**Iruka: Let's wrap this up before they find out...**

**Infinity Warrior: Sure. Read and Review!**

**Jack: No Flames!**


	6. Natrual and Unnatrual Disturbances

**The Joint Connection**

_**I do not own Naruto Or Halo Reach. **_

**I own the story and that's it. **

**Well I own two characters. Noble Seven. Also called Jack. And Lilac.**

**Chapter: 6**

* * *

"Ok" = Person Talking

'Ok' = Person Thinking

'**Ok**' = Kyuubi saying in Naruto's thoughts.

* * *

Naruto, Sapphire, and Iruka had just walked inside the hospital. Iruka went over to the main desk and asked, "Hey is Jack Frazer and Lilac Frazer out of surgery yet?" The nurse at the front desk looked through the files and replied, "Yes. They haven't gotten out of surgery yet. They probably have an hour left until completion."

"Ok. Thanks." Iruka said. He sighed and went back to Sapphire and Naruto and said, "Alright. Sit down guys. It may be an hour or even more." Iruka said. "Ok." Naruto said. Sapphire still didn't comprehend. "Ok?" she confusingly said. They sat down. Iruka began to read a magazine. Sapphire leaned on her brother's shoulder and began to fall asleep.

Naruto was confused. He didn't understand why bad things had to happen to him. Nobody else. Just him.

'I just don't understand it!' Naruto yelled into his thoughts. '**Of course you don't. Not many people do, it is just the common rehearseal of the mind applying itself into negative thoughts.' **A unknown voice said inside his thoughts. 'What was that?' Naruto thought. "Iruka-Sensei? Did you say something?" Naruto asked. "No. At least I don't think so." he replied.

'Weird...' Naruto said inside his head. '**Quite.' **the unknown voice said again. 'Ok. Am I going insane now? Hearing voices?' Naruto asked himself. '**You can hear me!' **the unknown voice said. 'Yes. But what or who are you?' Naruto asked. '**Ah. You have not been told yet.**' the unknown voice said. 'Told what?' Naruto replied.

'**Go to the current Hokage, Saratobi I think his name is, and ask him about the seal on your stomach.'** the voice said. 'Ok. But how am I going to get in?' Naruto asked. '**That. Is not my problem.' **the unknown voice added. 'Ok.' Naruto said in his mind.

He decided to look at his stomach and sure enough, it was a seal. "Iruka-Sensei? Do you know anything about the seal on my stomach?" Naruto asked. Iruka looked at him and began to get nervous. "N-No." Iruka said. "Oh. Ok. Well there is some voice in my head that is saying to ask the Hokage about it." Naruto said.

Iruka began to get scared. "Um... What is it saying now?" Iruka asked. Naruto thought for a second. '**He's lying Naruto. He knows more than he says he does.' **the unknown voice said. "It just said that you are lying and you know more than you say you do. Is that true?" Naruto asked. '**He'll always say no because a law was passed to not say a word about this.'** the unknown voice mumbled.

"It also said that a law was passed about something and it doesn't let you talk about this." Naruto said. Iruka sighed. "Wow. You already know about the law. I guess it's time that you need to know. I will set up a meeting with the Hokage tommrrow." Iruka stated. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his pockets and wrote down,

_Naruto Emergency meeting with Hokage. DO NOT FORGET TO GO TO HOKAGE'S OFFICE._

_Attempt to make it around 2:00 P.M. _

_Don't forget to get eggs from the store before you get home._

A pair of feet walking. Walking down a long hallway. It was a person, a male to be exact. He was wearing a white coat and was looking at a clipboard. He looked away from the clipboard. The person sighed and mentally prepared himself. 20 meters left until the door. He stopped for a moment. Something a few doctors fear. Emotional distress.

Sapphire stirred and snuggled up to Naruto to keep warm. She always felt safe around her family, noone else but her family. Naruto was thinking about everything that had happened to him today. A random guy appeares. He turns out to be one of his 'Dad's' friends. They have a conversation. His 'Mom' asks if they want something.

The guy freaks out and pulls out a gun that looks like something his 'dad' had. His 'dad' knocked the gun out of his hands and punches him. The guy recovers, cusses, and then shoots his 'mom'. His dad kills the guy, grabs his 'mom' and yelled at Sapphire and Naruto to get up and get going now.

They run to the hospital. His 'dad' is really concerned and they wait there until they get some kind of verdict on their mother, only to find out that she may die. His 'dad' risks his life to possibly, POSSIBLY, save his 'mother'. He goes with Sapphire to visit Iruka, cleans up there and returns to the hospital.

He sits down and begins to hear voices. Voices that sound like nothing he has ever heard before. He asked Iruka about it. How did it know about a law or whatever? Iruka rejected the thought and told him that he'd make an appointment with the Hokage. He didn't know. He had been waiting for a long time now.

The doctor took a deep breath and walked through the double doors, looking at the floor...

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Ha! You won't know what the verdict will be until the next chapter!**

**Jack: Dam you.**

**Sapphire: Ok?**

**Naruto: Read and Review.**

**Infinity Warrior: Echo()! NO FLAMES!**

**Echo: PHP**** command?**


	7. A Recovery?

**The Joint Connection**

_**I do not own Naruto Or Halo Reach.**_

**I own the story and that's it.**

**Well I own two characters. Noble Seven. Also called Jack. And Lilac.**

**Chapter: 6**

* * *

"Ok" = Person Talking

'Ok' = Person Thinking

'**Ok**' = Kyuubi saying in Naruto's thoughts.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: You have been tortured enough. Here it is!**

* * *

As the doctor walked through the double-doors, he looked at the floor. He wanted to surprise them, because he knew his dad very well. He walked up to Naruto, Sapphire, and Iruka and asked, "Are you Jack's son?" Naruto nodded and he asked, "Is my dad going to be ok?"

The doctor smiled and rubbed his hair, "Your dad's out of surgery and he's awake. Your mother is still asleep." he said. Naruto's eyes widened. "So are they?" Naruto asked without finishing the question. "Yes. They are both alive." the doctor said.

Sapphire cried in happiness and hugged Naruto. Iruka just plain smiled. Sapphire asked, "Can we see daddy?" The doctor smiled, leaned down and with his grey beard muffling part of his voice, "Yes. Follow me." Sapphire and Naruto happily jumped up and followed him. But, Iruka stayed sitting down. "Aren't you coming Sensei?" Naruto asked. "No. I need to get back home soon. I'll see you after the break." he said as he got up and walked out of the hospital.

Naruto shrugged it off, of course he was young so he didn't quite understand. Sapphire and Naruto followed the doctor over to their Dad's room. The doctor spoke, "So, without your father's transplant, your mother would have never survived. She's a lucky woman. Not many kitsune's bodies accept foreign origins."

Naruto was confused. "What?" he asked in total confusion. "Oh sorry. Your father's donation to your mother, saved her life." the doctor replied as he scratched his beard. He stopped at a door and looked through a clipboard that was in his hands. "Ah. Room 653. Here is your father's room." he added as he opened the door for them to walk in.

Jack was sitting up and reading a magazine that was called, 'Ninjas Weekly' He was into this magazine until he heard the door shut. Sapphire and Naruto immediately ran over to him and he smiled. "Hey guys." he said weakly. "Are you ok daddy?" Sapphire asked. Jack smiled and lifted Sapphire up on the hospital bed and kissed her forehead. "Yes sweety. I am ok." he replied.

Naruto gave his father a light hug and Jack hugged back. "Did you guys get told of how your mother was doing?" Jack asked. "Yea. They said that she was lucky to be alive and will make a recovery." Naruto replied. Jack sighed, he thanked everyone back on Reach that had died and such. A knock came to the door and the doctor came inside of the room. "Your wife is awake now." he said.

Jack smiled and sat up. He got out from under the sheets and stood up. "Hold on sir! You aren't supposed to stand up! Especially right after you woke up!" the doctor said as he held his hands out that meant 'stop'.

Naruto and Sapphire grabbed his hands, a sign that meant, 'Don't hurt yourself.' Jack sent them back a reassuring smile. One that said, 'I know what I am doing.' Naruto and Sapphire nodded, at their understand. "Ok. But I am going to have escort you just in case something happens." the doctor says as he flips through pages looking for the correct name. "Lilac is her name?" the doctor asked.

"Correct." Jack replied. "There is a small problem. When she had hit the floor, something must have happened because we are sensing that her hippocampus had sustained some damage. In other words, she has amnesia." the doctor said.

This did three things. One, shock Jack and make a tear well from his eye, although it rarely happened. Sapphire was confused because of all the really big words that the doctor had said. Naruto knew what amnesia was but didn't know everything about it.

"C-Can we still see her?" Jack asked. The doctor grinned and replied, "Yes." Jack, Naruto, and Sapphire all followed the doctor while he was heading for Lilac's hospital room. As they walked down the seemingly endless hallway, Jack pondered some questions.

Did she remember him? Did she still love him? Did she at least remember anything?

They, of course, could only find out in time and the time to find out, was coming closer. As they reached a door that said '603' above it, the doctor checked his clipboard. "Alright then, here she is!" the doctor exclaimed.

Jack's heartbeat slowed down and it felt like time was slowing down as well. As the door opened up, the suspense to see his wife, up, and alive was killing him. He wanted to burst through the door and plant kisses all over her face, but of course. If somebody doesn't know you or doesn't remember you then it would be weird.

Would it?

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Hey!**

**Jack: What?**

**Infinity: You're screwed!**

**Naruto: What?**

**Infinity Warrior: Read and Review!**

**Guy in Chicken Outfit: No Flames! Yin Yang style!**

**Everybody but Infinity Warrior and Chicken guy: ?**


	8. Amnesia

**The Joint Connection**

_**I do not own Naruto Or Halo Reach.**_

**I own the story and that's it.**

**Well I own two characters. Noble Seven. Also called Jack. And Lilac.**

**Chapter: 7**

* * *

"Ok" = Person Talking

'Ok' = Person Thinking

'**Ok**' = Kyuubi saying in Naruto's thoughts.

* * *

To say that Jack was nervous, was an understatement. He was a Spartan, a warrior who was meant to be fearless, but in this time of day; this one time of trouble, even if it was minor. Love was one factor the scientists of the Spartan II program didn't seem to think about.

As he entered the room, he saw that Lilac was sleeping. Her chest was rising and falling through the blankets and looked peaceful. Naruto and Sapphire poked their heads into the room, seeing Lilac sleeping. "Mommy!" Lilac exclaimed. She ran up to Lilac and hopped up on the bed, awaking her.

"W-Who is this?" she asked. Lilac stared at Sapphire, and Sapphire stared at Lilac, with sad eyes. "Y-You don't remember me mommy?" Sapphire asked. "No. Who is this?" Lilac asked. Jack walked up to her, holding his hands together. "Your daughter, Lilac." he told her. "Who are you?" she asked. Jack opened his mouth, but no response came out. He tried again, "Your husband." he told her.

Lilac looked at her palm, sure as daylight, there was a ring that was engraved, 'Forever mine, Lilac.' on the inside of it. "You... Are my... Husband?" she asked. "Yes. My dear." Jack replied. "She is... My daughter?" Lilac asked. "Yes mommy." Sapphire told her.

Lilac then noticed someone else. A boy that didn't look like Jack at all. "Who is that then?" she asked. "He is Naruto, your son." Jack told her, knowing that it would be a lie. "But.. He doesn't look like you at all." Lilac replied.

"That is from my father. He looked like Naruto exactly when he was younger." Jack lied, making everything up as he went along. "Alright." Lilac stated. Naruto stepped up and hugged his 'mother' such as Sapphire was doing.

A knock was in the door and the doctor emerged. "Hello, I am Doctor Mark." he told them. "Hey, can I take my wife out of here today? Or does she need to stay here?" Jack asked. "You can take her as soon as you fill these forms out." the doctor told us.

In Jack's opinion, the man couldn't have been more shady, just randomly entering and acting like a doctor. But he didn't know much about the medical practice here still. He looked at the paper and it had basic info like, 'Your name', 'Patients name', 'insurance', etc.

As soon as Jack finished filling the paper out he gave it to the doctor and he took it. "You can take her back whenever. You just need to be careful and not make her move around much for the first few days." the doctor said.

Jack nodded and then asked, "Is there anything else that I need to know?" The doctor thought for a moment then replied, "Ah! The wheelchair for transportation home. Let me go get it." He then ran off.

Jack took both Naruto and Sapphire off of Lilac and told them, "Your mother needs her rest when she gets home so no making noise. Ok?" They both nodded, they honostly didn't want to make the situation worse than it already was. Sapphire asked Naruto, "Naruto? Why does mommy not remember me?" Naruto thought about it for a moment, then replied, "She is sick Sapphire. She needs to get better, then she'll remember you."

Sapphire said, "Ohhh..." The doctor opened the door without knocking and rolled the wheelchair over to them. "Here you are." he said. "Is there anything else that I need to know before we leave?" Jack asked. "No." the doctor's reply was.

Jack lifted Lilac onto the wheelchair and rolled her out of the hospital, along with Sapphire and Naruto happily following along. Although Sapphire was a bit lost, she still had her family to stay with, even if her mother didn't remember her.

As they walked home, Lilac asked many questions. "How did I meet you?" was her first. "Well, I saved your life from some random guy who was trying to kill you." Jack's reply was. "Wow. You are sweet." she said. Jack blushed a little, although having married to her for several years now.

They left the village's gates and walked a bit longer until they reached their house. "This is where we live?" Lilac asked. "Yep. I built it with my bare hands. You like it?" Jack asked. "I love it!" Lilac replied. She was amazed that he could do all of this.

No wonder she married him and had 'two' kids.

As they entered the house, Jack wheeled her to their bedroom and tucked Lilac in bed for the night. "You hungry?" he asked. Lilac felt her stomach grumble and she nodded.

Jack made a quick ramen dinner, which Naruto loved and Sapphire liked. He brought a bowl into his and Lilac's room for the night and they ate in silence. "Do you want to sleep alone tonight?" Jack asked. "Why?" Lilac replied. "Because I was wondering if you were ok with the idea of sleeping with someone you don't remember." Jack told her.

"I want my husband to sleep with me." Lilac said. "Alright." Jack's reply was. He kissed her forehead and picked up the empty bowls, then brought them to the kitchen. As soon as he got back into bed, he fell asleep quickly, knowing that everyone was safe... For now...


	9. Time Lapse

**The Joint Connection**

_**I do not own Naruto Or Halo Reach.**_

**I own the story and that's it.**

**Well I own two characters. Noble Seven. Also called Jack. And Lilac.**

**Chapter: 8**

* * *

_5 years later..._

5 years collapsed as time went on. Seasons came and went 5 separate times. Time seemed to be flowing at a faster rate as it went on. Lilac remembered everything, Naruto graduated from school and is officially a Genin. Lilac taught Sapphire how to use Chakra and how to heal with it. Jack, was still a mercenary; the MJLONR armor was his only reference from Reach. All of his brothers and sisters, dead.

Today, Jack was off on another mission, an assassination attempt; killing rogue ninjas that attack supply caravans that try to get into Kohona. Sapphire and Lilac were out again, Lilac was teaching her daughter more on her Chakra use.

An added fact, Naruto's 'parents' still kept the lie up that he was their child. How much longer would this charade go on?

Naruto had nothing to do; so he decided to go get some ramen, hopefully meeting Kiba or Choji. As he walked along, people were giving him looks, but, Naruto had gotten used to that by now. He just thought that they didn't like his orange outfit, so, he didn't mind.

He was happy, and nothing could take that fact out of him, not even Sakura rejecting one of his dates. Yes. Today was a fine day for Naruto, the sun was shining, he had nothing to do, and had all the time in the world; for the next few days at least.

He finally reached Yoshimaru's Ramen Bar and sat at the counter. The owner of the bar, knew Naruto, for he had been a regular for his ramen. "Ah! Hello there Naruto! What do you want?" he asked. "Hey! Can I get two bowls of Pork Ramen now?" Naruto enthusiastically asked. "Sure thing Naruto. Hold on a few minutes." he informed him. Naruto nodded, as he looked around for any of his friends.

He spotted Hinata, sitting at a table by herself, slowly eating her ramen. Naruto put a smile on his face and decided to sit with Hinata. As he got up from his barstool, she looked at him and quickly looked back down, attempting to hide a pink tint in her cheeks.

Naruto smiled and sat down at the same table, saying, "Hey there Hinata! How's it going?" Hinata looked back up at him and replied, "H-H-Hello N-Naruto. I-I'm fine. W-What a-about you?" he threw a big smile on his face. "Not much. My dad is out to work and my mom is with my sister. I'm just walking around." he said.

The manager of the ramen shop walked over to the table and handed him the two bowls of Pork Ramen. "Here you go Naruto!" he happily exclaimed. "Thanks!" Naruto replied as he smiled and begun gulping down on his ramen. Then, a small silence filled the air, with just the noise of the people chattering and the pots and pans clattering in the kitchen were the only noise as the two ate.

He decided to cut the silence; "So Hinata! Anything interesting happen?" asked Naruto. Hinata looked at him, staring into his blue eyes, which she seemed to be lost in. Then, Naruto snapped his fingers in front of his face, asking, "You ok Hina?" She snapped out of her trance and jumped a bit. "S-Sorry. I mean, n-not much has b-been happening around the H-Hyuuga compound. W-What about y-you?" she asked.

"Well, i'm doing fine. Just bored, like I said earlier. Honestly, nothing much has been happening, its become a bit boring, you know what I mean?" Naruto asked. "Y-Yes." Hinata replied. She actually didn't know what he was talking about, but she was too lost in his blue eyes, to care about anything else in the world.

Naruto slurped down the last bit of his second bowl, and stood up to put the bowls up on the counter. After which, he paid for his food, then sat back down next to Hinata, much to her surprise. "So Hinata. Do you want to train with me?" he asked. "S-Sure." she replied as she finished the last bit of her only bowl and paid for it.

"Alright. You ready for a race Hinata?" Naruto asked. "O-Ok. To which Training Ground?" she asked. "Seven." he replied. "O-Ok." she stated. "Ready? Set? Go!" Naruto yelled as Hinata and him took off, for training ground number seven.


End file.
